


On the Need for Sleep

by Christyflare



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, but no grossness, it's kilgrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyflare/pseuds/Christyflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I couldn't come up with a better title... Anyways, basically just a slight tweak to the scene with Kilgrave's dad and the blender that I was wishing would happen but didn't (you may disagree), though of course, it's Kilgrave, so no daisies, but no grossness, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Need for Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Read the summary. I could NOT get this scene out of my head (at least the first chunk), so I wrote it down.

Kilgrave was annoyed.

His spineless excuse of a father wasn't working fast enough, though by his own forced admission, it was as fast as he could go while still getting results.

He wanted to control Jessica again.

Oh, how he wanted to.

But he wasn't strong enough anymore, and dear old _dad_ was his only shot at gaining more power.

And his _father_ had the _audacity_ to claim the need for _rest_ because he couldn't _focus_ anymore _without_ it!

Well, he'd see about that!

"Dad? Go to the blender."

He did, of course, trembling the whole way.

"Turn it on."

The blender made a satisfying buzzing sound as it whirred to life.

He casually walked over to the counter it was sitting on, glanced at a photo, then turned to his father.

"Nice boat! Now lower your hand in there."

He was moving too fast for his liking, so he amended, "Slowly."

He reveled in the pleading look his father was giving him.

"Little more. Stop there."

He grinned at his now violently trembling father and asked, "Now, are you focused? Answer honestly."

Still trembling, he nodded vigorously and whispered an affirmative.

"Still need a little nap time?" he taunted.

But what came next was both unexpected and infuriating.

Trapped by his command for honesty, his dad trembled even worse than before, squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away before nodding and whispering, "Yes."

Kilgrave swore loudly and was _very_ much tempted to do what his father was clearly expecting him to do and make him cram his hand into that bloody blender.

But Kilgrave needed his father's hands intact if he wanted those enhancements, so he didn't.

Instead, in a fit of rage, he spat out the only other command that came instinctively at that point.

"Fine then, _dad_ , sleep! Now!"

His father's eyes rolled up in his head as he collapsed in a heap on the floor with a satisfying 'thud', the blender getting knocked over in the process.

He rolled his eyes in disgust and turned to his nearest lackey.

"You! Pick him up and go put him in the corner over there!"

The lackey hurried to obey, as always, while Kilgrave put his head in one hand and rubbed his eyes with it.

Ugh, he should have specified how long he wanted his dad to sleep. Now he'd have to kick him awake so he could command him to wake up properly, or he'd sleep for the entire 16 hours of his new command duration. That was even if that still worked with his increase in power.

Oh well, he'd call it an experiment and hope for the best.

Blasted humans and their need for sleep!

...

Where had THAT thought come from?!?

Never mind that, how hard could it be to just stay awake and focus on this very important work?

Oh, he was an idiot; he should have just commanded his dad to focus!

Maybe HE needed a bit of sleep.

He looked over at his sleeping father in the corner where his lackey had dragged him.

Well, it's not like Jessica would find him anytime soon, and if the enhancements worked, it wouldn't really matter in the end, he supposed.

Maybe just 15 minutes.

"Oi, you!" he snapped at his lackey. "Wake me up in 15 minutes!"

Terrified, the lackey nodded.

Kilgrave went over to a couch and plopped down on it.

After making himself comfortable, he let himself doze, thinking of all the things he could do once he got more power.

And oh, would it ever be _glorious_!


End file.
